


Worls Apart

by ThirstyTopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, F/F, Read the TW first plzz!!, Soft Cheryl Blossom, Soft Toni Topaz, a little smut, i dont know what else to tag :'), slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 03:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstyTopaz/pseuds/ThirstyTopaz
Summary: Toni Topaz and Cheryl Blossom are from 2 very different worlds. So when they end up having a mutual insterest towards each other, it is very unexpected.





	1. Serpent and vixen

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is kinda shit but this is my first fanfic even and English isn't my firsl language, but i tried!
> 
> TW!!!!: there is a very graphic description of violence and child abuse in this fic so uhhh...... yeah sorry.
> 
> Enjoy :) <3

She was always seen as the 'bad girl', the Southsider, the Serpent. Part of the vicious gang that dealt drugs and murdered innocent people, even though half of it wasn’t even true, people still only believed in the rumours that were spread about the Southside. No one cared about the beautiful bronze skin, long brown locks with pink streaks and very short but perfect, very muscular legs, torso and arms. The only thing that people saw was a Southside Serpent, no one ever cared enough about her to look past the leather jacket that she wore like a second skin to see the beautiful but broken girl underneath. People were blinded by the lie that every Serpent was a horrible person. 

Even though Toni Topaz was basically a 'royal serpent' she never really wanted to be a part of it. She was forced into the serpents at the age of 13, the only reason was to survive, but she ended up getting the familiy she never had, unlike her abusive uncle she was placed with after her parents were murdered. She found comfort and sometimes even happiness with the serpents, especially with her 'brothers' Fangs and Sweet Pea. She did of course have to contribute to all illegal 'missions' that every the serpents was forced to do. It was the part that had always held her back from even considering joining the serpents before, the drug dealing and the gang wars. 

She still hated it everytime serpents showed up at her trailer in the middle of the night demanding her immediate help with anything. Especially that one time when Fangs and Sweet Pea were the ones to drag her out of her warm and comfortable bed because the ghoulies had planned to attack the White Wyrm at 3 in the morning. 

That was the first night she almost died for the serpents (yes she has almost died before but that was at the hands of her uncle), but this was the first night she almost died serving her gang, her brothers and her new family. She was only 14 when she gathered at the White Wyrm along with the other serpents, it was the same time that the ghoulies actually showed up like they had planned to and started charging the building from the street. 

All the serpents stood united and even though they were outnumbered by 10 men, they won the battle, it wasn’t without a couple of serpent getting stabbed including Toni. It wasn’t until she woke up in the hospital 3 days later, with Fangs and Sweet Pea by her side of course, that she actually realised what had happened. 

The ghoulies all brought weapons that night but a couple of them had brought knives, and as soon as they spotted Toni satnding there amongst all the tall Serpents, they lundged at her, seeing as at that time she was the smallest person there. One of the ghoulies managed to break through the horde of Serpents trying to hold them away from, sink his knife into Toni’s stomach and throw her limp body across the bar. She passed out at the impact of her head hitting the support beam that stood in the middle of the bar. 

Fangs and Sweet Pea immediately stopped beating up whatever ghoulie they had managed to grab at the time and looked over at FP just to see the horrified look that their gang leader had on his face and waited for his signal to stop fighting and focus on getting her to a hospital as quick as they could. 

Fangs and Sweet Pea never left her side after she got out of surgery and they finally alowed her to have visitors. As soon as Toni woke up she was greated by her brothers excitement "Toni we missed u so much welcome back!" they hugged her as tight as they could without hurting her "we thought you weren’t gonna make it, never do that again please" cried Fangs, he was always a bit more emotional than her and Sweet Pea, they always said he was the big, gay and emotional one. After she managed to calm them down and reasure them that she was okay, they told her everything that had happened including their victory over the ghoulies. 

So no, she isnt really the 'bad girl' as a almost everyone would call her. She is Antoinette Topaz and she is part of a loving and caring family, yeah they dealt drugs and took part in some questionable illegal jobs, but it was only a means to survive, other than that they were just one big family who all took care of each other. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

All the way at the other side of town, the Northside, at the infamous mansion called ‘Thornhill’ lived the 'good girl', The HBIC of Northside High, the leader of the cheerleading team, the perfect student, the 'perfect daughter' as some might even say. The girl who lived her life with more than enough money to spare and everything her little heart desired since the day she was born. The perfect twin brother Jason Blossom, the gigantic mansion along with a couple of other vacation homes all over the wold, the rich parents, the 4.0 GPA, the beautiful porcelain skin, the long perfect legs that anyone would kill for and of course the Blossom trademark, the lond fiery red locks matching her twin brothers short but just as beautful copper hair. Everyone either wanted to be or date her. 

But those were also the only things they saw when they looked at her, no one saw what the girl really was. No one saw the broken girl underneath suffering from the abuse that her mother and father aimed at her every day. No one saw the girl screaming for help, begging for someone to come save her from the cold and empty rooms of the castle her parent called home, take her away from Riverdale and never turn back. No one saw it because instead of going to her 'friends' and cry to them about her parents abuse, she put up the walls that she had been forced to build over the years every time she stepped outside the gates of Thornhill. 

Every day she made sure no one even saw a glimpse of the little girl behind the facade that she put up at school, the HBIC attitude was the only Cheryl Blossom that the town knew, that her so called ‘friends’ knew. The only one that knew the real Cheryl Blossom was also the only one that really mattered to her, the one that even shared her birtday, her brother, her 'soulmate' as she liked to call him. Jason Blossom was the only person that truly cared about the infamous Cheryl 'Bombshell' Blossom, he held the crying girl in his arms almost every night and cleaned up her cuts and bruises after their parents saw something about her they didn’t like again. 

Just like that one time on an early saturday morning, when they were only 13 years old. They sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen drinking orange juice for breakfast, laughing about the jokes that were exchanged amongst them when their mother stormed in the kitchen startling them both, clearly upset about something, probably buisness stuff. 

Already being upset about something the one thing to send her of the ledge was they sound of a glass filled with orange juice clattering to the ground and shattering on impact. leaving orange juice and glass shards all over the recently cleaned kitchen floor. Jason could do nothing but stand by as he watched his mother glare at his little sister, who was the one who had dropped the glass because of being startled by her mother walking into the room. 

It had become a habit of the little girl to immediatly go into defense mode as soon as one of her parents was near. As if she was some kind of monster who just ripped apart the love of her life or something, her mother immediatly went of on her scolding her. "Cheryl Marjorie Blossom what have you done you disgrace of a child! You are a shame to our family and you wil clean this up right now you nightmare child!" Penelope hissed at her with poison dripping from every word that left her mouth. 

Cheryl looked at her with fear in her eyes as if she was watching a person in the eyes that was about to murder her, she quickly tried to gather her words to try and calm her mother down but she was shaking so much she could barely speak "m-mother I-I'm s-orry u-u st-tartled m-me-". A loud smack could be heard all around the empty halls of Thornhill, then the quiet whimpers of Cheryl Blossom who just stood there, head facing the wall next to her, cheek in her hand and tears streaming down her face. 

"You get out of my sight right now, ice that before it gets swollen and make sure to cover it up before the other side meets the same fate!". Cheryl ran from the kitchen, fully crying now, hurried up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door behind her. Jason was still standing in the kitchen, shocked expression on his face. All he could ever do when his mother got like this was idly stand by and watch as his mother abused the little sister he loved so much. Later he would always find her in her room crying on her bed, he would comfort her and bring her ice or the first aid kid that his sister held in her bathroom for moments like this. 

Penelope Blossom and Clifford Blossom were nightmare parents, they always hated Cheryl, their only daughter, but not Jason, no Jason was their golden boy, the perfect son, their true heir already being groomed to one day take over their family buisness. Even though they were twins, both beautiful and Cheryl actually smarter than Jason, they always preferred him. 

Jason was their favorite and they never even dared to lay a hand on him, even when he sometimes tried to get in the line of fire when his parents were going after Cheryl again. It was very obvious to everyone that Jason would be the one to take over the family buisness one day, Cheryl didnt mind it actually, she never wanted anything to do with their family buisness. She wanted to leave Riverdale one day and never come back, run away from her parents, run away from her life. 

So Cheryl Marjorie Blossom wasn’t the perfect daughter, the perfect student, the perfect girl. Cheryl was a broken girl hiding behind the safety of her walls that she hadbuilt to survive, hiding behind the facade that she puts up everyday impersonating the perfect girl that she really isn’t, because if she didn’t, she would break and give her mother the satisfaction of seeing the damage she had done to her daughter that she despised so much.


	2. Sweetwater River

When Cheryl was 17 her life completely fell apart. She had to listen to the announcment of the murder of her dearest brother in the of the classroom she was at that moment. She had to hear it from over the intercom when she was in the middle of her math class. She had immediately rushed to the bathroom, locked the door behind her and broken down against the bathroom wall. 

Wracking sobs were bouncing of the bathroom walls, but she couldn’t stop, she was having a panic attack and all she could do was think about al the nights when she would wake up screaming and crying, Jason would always hold her close through those nights when she would have panic attacks and tell her how much he loved her and that he would never leave her. He promised her every day that he would always take care of her and be there for her, and now he broke his promise, and she is all alone, no Jason to hold her through her panic attacks, no one to patch her up after her parents wrath, she had no one. 

She had managed to calm down her panic attack after 30 minutes, ran out of school, got in her car and raced to Sweetwater river where she just sat, tears streaming down her face feeling compleetly numb inside. She would always come to Sweetwater River with her brother, sometimes have a picnick oher times just to stare at the calm water. Not now though, this time she was alone. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was the same day that Toni had been in a bad mood since the same morning, and only Fangs, Sweet pea and FP knew why. It was this specific day of the year that they all knew all too well, they would comfort her in the best way possible or just leave her alone when she asked for it. Because this exact day is the day that both her parents (who’s names she never shared to anyone not even Fangs or Sweet pea, FP is the only one who knows but respects her wishes) were both killed in a shootout between the Ghoulies and the Serpents. 

It was also the same day that she was there with her parents, at the white Wyrm. They all came by as they just had diner at pop’s and wanted to come say hi to FP before returning to their trailer for the night. So no one expected a couple of ghoulies busting through the door that started shooting up the whole bar. Seeing as the family Topaz was standing right in the middle of the bar they were the first ones in the line of fire. 

Sadly Toni remembers the worst day of her life very clear, The ghoulies busting through the door, the sound of gunshots, her parents shielding her from almost every single one of the bullets, the sharp and sudden pain in her right arm and then nothing. Both Mr. And Mrs Topaz died that night and Toni ended up in the hospital with a bullet wound in the upper right arm. 

She remembers almost nothing of her stay in the hospital after that, she broke inside, went completely numb. The 9 year old little girl lost all the real family she ever had in the blink of an eye, she turned from the little happy girl to the broken shell she was for 4 years, before joining the Serpents and finding family again, but she was never the same after that night. 

And every year that same day, she would just be in the worst mood ever, so most of those days she just spend skipping school and retreating to Sweetwater River sitting at the edge of the water and crying her eyes out. 

So when they sat there at Sweetwater River, both at the opposite ends of the water, they didn’t even seem to notice each other at first. Too numb to even care to look around and take in their surroundings, they just kept crying together, not even noticing they did, because thank god if anyone were to see Cheryl in this state right now she doesn’t think she would be able to pull herself together and throw them a snarky comment to scare them of. 

They both sat there till the middle of the night, staring into the water until Toni had calmed herself down enough to notice the beautiful girl on the other side of the river, sitting in the same position as her, knees pulled up to their chest, arms tightly wrapped around them. She wanted to say say something, walk up to her, wrap her in her arms tell her that everything would be okay, but she knew she couldn’t, she didnt know her. 

She was very interested in the girl, even from far away she could see the girls beauty, her porcelain skin shining in the moonlight, the beautiful copper waves of long hair flowing down her back. She didn’t want to interrupt the girl because she knew that if the girl was there at Sweetwater River, crying at the edge of the water, then there was a reason she was there and probably wasn’t waiting for a Soutside Serpent to ask her what’s wrong. 

So she decided to give the girl space and walk back to her trailer, long forgotten why she was there in the first place, because just seeing this girl and actually being interested in her, not like any of the one night stands she had already had over the years to help numb her pain, it got her parents of her mind. She didn’'t know who the mysterious girl was at all, but the long copper hair looked very familiar to her, like she had seen it before but she didn’t know where.


	3. Northside High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo this is a very long chapter as it is the last one and kinda pushed it al into one :)

Cheryl never liked the Serpents especially now that she know the truth about her brothers death, that her brother died in the basement of the White Wyrm, at the hands of her own father who was assisted by the Southside Serpents, that ended up with her fathers suicide. No she didn’t dislike the Serpents, she dispised them. She hated them with all her guts. 

Except that one girl, the girl that she saw a couple of weeks, when she was at Sweetwater river, she had calmed down a little bit from her panic attack, glanced over at the other side of the river and saw a smaller girl sitting at the other side of the river in the same position as her crying into her knees. She was beautiful even when she was bawling her eyes out, her bronze skin complimenting the beautiful pink streaks in her long brown hair that were glowing in the sun. She didn’t want to interrupt her especially when she saw the famous Southside Serpent leather jacket on her shoulders. 

She knew about the Southside Serpents just as much as every other Northsider, knew about all the drug deals and murders. So she just ignored the girl, doubting the girl even noticed her seeing as she was not holding back her tears even though a complete stranger was sitting right across from her just out of hearing distance. She just spend the rest of the day and evening staring of into the water again, like she always used to do while resting her head on the broad shoulder of her dear brother. 

The girl never left her mind even after she had already left the side of the river, not before glancing at the other side of the river again and noticing that the girl was gone. She had dropped that thought as soon as she had learned the truth about her brothers death and only felt hate for the girl after that. Deep down she still felt some kind of interest towards the girl but she would never admit that to herself. 

She never saw it coming when principle Weatherbee all of the sudden anounced that Southside High was closing and some of the students there were going to be transferred to Northside High. She was furious. The people who helped kidnap her brother and then cover up his murder were coming to her school, riddling the place with all their drugs and crimes, no way. 

So when a couple of days later those same Serpents walked through the doors of her school, she gathered a bunch of Bulldogs, from their football team and Vixens, from her cheerleading team, and marched down the stairs, glaring at every single Serpent standing in the middle of the halway. It was at that moment that she thought of the pink haired girl again but this time it was because she was standing right in front of her. She was just as beautiful as the last time she saw her, but that thought was driven out of her head when anger took over again. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The mysterious girl with beautiful copper hair and beautiful porcelain skin never left Toni’s thoughts. She thought about the girl ever since that day at Sweetwater river. She just looked so familiar to her but she didnt know why. She wanted to go ask around about the girl but didn’t want to look like a stalker or anything, so instead just tried to ignore it. 

She was very succesfull at doing so until that day. She walked into Northside high with the rest of the Serpents that waere transfered there, after her own school closed down, and was greeted by someone named Veronica who looked very kind and told them all abouth Northside high. 

She was interrupted by someone walking down the stairs. “Stand down Eva Perón”. And then she saw that beautiful girl again. Only this time she looked different, she didnt look as broken as that day at Sweetwater River, she had a mask on, a mask of bitchy attitude to hide the real person that’s underneath it, but Toni saw right trough the facade that she put up in that hallway. 

“Cheryl, no one invited fascist barbie to the party”. Cheryl, wait...... Cheryl as in Cheryl Blossom, THE Cheryl Blossom twin sister to Jason Blossom. She finally put the puzzle pieces together. No wonder she looked familiar, Toni had seen the article in the newspaper about the murder of Jason Blossom, everyone had seen it. She had seen Jason Blossom walking into the White Wyrm multiple times , she never knew why but never asked seeing as it was none of her buisness. So that’s where she recognized that copper hair from. 

She knew the redhead had kept talking but she was too deep in her own thoughts, now realizing what the reason was for the girl to be at Sweetwater river that day. Now all she could feel was sympathy for the girl hiding behind her strong and high walls. 

That was until of course she heard the girl insult her and her family, she snapped out of her thoughts and quickly replied to the redhead, who was now glaring specifically at her. “why dont you come over here and say that to my face” was the first thing she thought of. She noticed the girls face change from a furious glare to a playfull smirk who stepped forward challenging and replied “happily, Queen of the Buskers”. Toni mimicked Cheryls movement by stepping forward as well. She was now so close she could smell the redheads strawberry and vanilla perfume. As soon as they both realised how close they were, they both regretted the action, now being mesmerized by each others beauty, but of course not showing it. So Toni was more than relieved when Archie stepped in and tried to calm the 2 crowds down. Not that she was focussed on anyone but the beautiful sight still in front of her. Now she really couldn’t get Cheryl Blossom out of her head, not that she minded at all. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next couple of days Cheryl tried avoiding the pink haired serpent. She learned that the girls name was Toni, as they had a few classes together, but proceeded to just call her by the nickname she had come up with. 

Sometimes it was impossible to avoid her, because on the third day the girl actually bumped into Cheryl in the hallway and made her drop her math books. She tried to seem as uninterested and annoyed as she could, “watch were you’re going Cha-Cha!”. The girl looked very shocked by slamming into the HBIC herself at first but then interested at the nickname she had earned from her. “Sorry, but you do know i have a name right?” the girl said smirking before reaching down to grab the redheads fallen books. 

She was shocked by the reaction she got, that was not very usual to her. If she had said that to anyone else she would have gotten the usual 20 apolagies and scared students running away, but this girl seemed unfased by the redheads warning. 

She looked like a deer caught in headlights for a moment, scared of the unfazed girl, scared of not having the full controll in the conversation. She pulled herself together for a bit and quickly hissed back a reply wanting to end this conversation.“I think Cha-Cha suits you well” she said mimicking the girls smirk from a few seconds ago, this one more challenging, before continuing her strut down the hallway again in the same direction as earlier. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Toni hadn’t stopped thinking about the redhead for the past couple of days again, occasionally even staring at her in the few classes they had together, but being very careful of not getting caught. She didn’t know for sure if the redhead really hated her or felt the same way about her as Toni thought about the Cheryl. 

So that special morning in the hallway, when Toni had realized she was late for class and bumped into Cheryl while running, she saw something interesting. When she wasn’t fazed at all by the redheads words of anger she saw surprise in Cheryl’s eyes, and somewhere deepdown she almost seemed scared of Toni reaction. But as fast as the redhead let down her walls for that small second, they were just as fast back up again, Toni could see it, recognize it from her younger self. She even felt a bit sorry for the girl. 

After that encounter all she wanted to do was crack the puzzle that is Cheryl ‘Bombshell’ Blossom. She wanted to break down those walls and hold the small girl in her arms and tell her that she is okay and that she is not alone, just like that day she saw her at Sweetwater River, but she knew that was gonna be a very hard task. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A few days later it happened again. The one thing that Cheryl had hated herself for, she was caught of guard again. Of course it was all because of a specific pink haired Serpent again. This time it was different though. 

She had just told Jughead about the kiss she witnessed between Archie and Betty when the pink haired girl walked out of one of the bathroom stalls. “Did u just tell Jughead that Arcie and Betty kissed?”. She was a bit taken aback by the girl actually pointing her on the chaos she had just created amongst her ‘friends’, but she didn’t have to explain herself, she had a very good reason, but she would never admit to this girl that she was upset. “So what if i did?”. Not even bothered to turn around and face the girl she was talking to, instead continuing to re apply her trademark red lipstick in the mirror like she had previously been doing. 

Toni looked a bit shocked by Cheryl’s cruel awnser. “Did u at least have a reason?” She asked carefully taking a small step forward. At first she was surprised by the girl even asking her that question, like she didn’t know who she was talking to, the HBIC of Northside High. Then she realised who she was talking to. One of the Southside Serpents who knew nothing about her other than that she had a twin brother and that they helped murder him. She felt rage take her over again and tried to think of an awnser that would be alarming enough to scare Toni away. 

She capped her liptsick and turned around. “Oh right, you’re new here. Hi, my name is Cheryl Blossom aka Cheryl Bombshell, which means, i need no reason i simply am, Feel free to tremble”. But toni wasn’t even listening anymore to the attitude that was coming from Cheryl Blossom. Instead she was watching the redhead closely as she could see that the girls walls were fully up right now but very fragile as she didn’t really say the words with as much convincing sass as she always did. She saw an opportunity of getting the redhead to drop the facade so she grabbed it. “I have a beter idea” and she saw the same thing happening to the redheads eyes that happened a couple of days ago, she was scared. “Why don’t you tell me whats bothering you, because clearly, you’re in a lot of pain”. 

As she put her hand on the redheads upper left arm, the right sleeve of her t-shirt crept higher up her arm, as it was way too hot that day to be wearing her serpent jacket. She always hid the big scar from her gunshot wound not wanting anyone to ask her about it, but she didn’t notice it happening. She saw the fear in the redheads eyes for a second as she said that, her walls now almost completely down. Then the redhead noticed her arm and all she saw in her eyes was sympathy before Cheryl snapped out of it quickly putting up her facade again. “Get your sapphic Serpent hands off my body!” she screamed as she slapped Toni’s hand off her arm and stormed out of the bathroom leaving a very confused but smirking Toni behind. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Toni thought about that encounter all night, while on her shift at the White Wyrm not focussing on mixing drinks at all, and even when she was driving ‘home' after her shift was done. What happened? Why was the redhead so scared of her? Where did the sudden sympathy come from?. She wasn’t even thinking about the big problem she had at the moment, where is she gonna sleep? 

She stopped in her tracks when she arrived at Sunny Side Trailer Park and thought about it really quick, usually it was on her mind all day but her mind was very preoccupied at the moment. She eventually settled on the idea of trying to slip into her uncle’s trailer, if he didnt lock it. 

When she arrived at the trailer, pushing her bike there as she didn’ t want to alarm her uncle of her being there, she opened the door quietly, which was luckily unlocked, and walked inside the trailer that reeked of beer, piss and vomit as always. She tried to tiptoe to her room as quiet as possible, seeing as her uncle was home because his bike was parked in front of the trailer. 

It was was very dark in the trailer and as she walked passed the kitched she accidentaly walked into one of the chairs, that stood by the dinner table, and nocked it to the ground with a loud bang. “ANT WAS THAT YOU?!” screamed her uncle from the other side of the trailer, fuck. She knew excactly what was about to happen, she never shoud’ve went there, she never even shoud’ve considered it. 

She heard her uncle’s feet stomp towards her as the door to his room flew open, hitting the wall behind it and leaving another dent next to the other ones. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing here?! I told you that you’re not welcome here!”. He was now screaming in her face as he grabbed her arm so tight she was sure it was gonna leave a bruise. 

“Sorry i just needed a place to sleep for tonight, i had nowhere else to go” she anwsered quickly now shaking as she aready knew her fate. “I dont care! You are not welcome in this house and i told you what would happen if u ever returned here”. He screamed now directly into her face, his breath smelled like beer and vomit almost making her want to puke. 

“Wait, I'll leave just-” she was cut of by him letting go of her arm and his fist hitting her in the face so hard she crashed to the ground from the impact. He immediately jumped on her, knees on either side of her hips. He started pounding his fists into her head as she was crying and screaming begging him to stop, until she was unconscious from head injury. As soon as he saw that she had stopped moving he got of of her and started walking back to his room after kicking her in the ribs a few more times, leaving her on the kitchen floor bleeding from all over her face. 

She woke up in agony 2 hours later in the middle of the night, on the kitchen floor, she managed to drag herself to her bedroom to at least be safe from her uncle finding her next morning and finishing what he started, and cried into her pillow until sleep took over. 

The next morning she walked into school, very slowly as she was suffering from the pain in her ribs and how dizzy she was, probably from a concussion, with her books tightly in her hand and her biggest hoody over her head hiding her face underneath it. 

She avoided as much people as she could, even her brothers when they stopped her in the hallway to ask her something about the most stupidest thing probably, as she just told them she’s late for class, held her head down and kept walking. She knew that they would’ve probably already noticed that something was up but hoped that they would just leave her alone and wait for her to tell them herself. 

She just continued to walk down the hallway until someone that was going very fast to busy on her phone to see Toni walking there, bumped into her, hard. Toni fell to the ground along with her books as she let out a small cry of pain clutching at her ribs, too soft for anyone to hear though. “As i said last time Cha-Cha watch where you,re going”. Feeling a sudden anger at Cheryl’s harshness, even though she is in so much pain, she grabbed her books, quickly and painfully stood up and looked up to see Cheryl staring at her with a bit of confusion on her face. 

“YOU BUMPED INTO ME!” she screamed being totally taken over by anger, even forgetting about hiding her face from the redhead, and now being stared at by everyone that was previously walking in the same hallway. The redheads tried to prepare a snarky coment to throw back at Toni, when she was interrupted by the sight of Toni’s face. 

She had a very swollen black eye that probably could’nt even open anymore, a split lip, cuts and bruises all over her face and a huge cut through her eyebrow that was also very swollen and bruised. 

Cheryl’s eyes immediately opened wide and looked shocked and scared about what happened to the girl that just tried to comfort her the day before. “Oh my god Toni what happened” she managed to breathe out. “Nothing” was all she got in return as the brunette now realised what she had just revealed to the redhead and stared walking away, her head down again. 

Every student who had previously been standing there watching them had dissapeared into the classroom again as the bell rang a couple of seconds ago. “Wait Toni” she heard the redhead call after her as she felt her grab her hand to stop her from walking away. “Leave me alone!” Toni muttured while janking her arm out of Cheryls grip. But the redhead didn’t give up, she heard the girl’s heals rapidly click behind her as she ran a bit to catch up to Toni and step in front of her blocking her way. 

Toni stopped as she did this but still refused to look at her. “Toni please” she said as she cupped Toni’s chin to get her to look up at her. When Toni finally looked up at her, she looked her in the eye’s, with the one that wasnt forced shut by the swelling on top of it. She could feel the tears forming in her eye and the Cheryl immediately lowered her tone to a more soft, sympathetic one. “Let me help you, please” Cheryl said just above a wisper. Toni sighed deeply and finally gave in closing her eye again “fine”. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cheryl just smiled at the anwser she got, grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her to the girls locker room. As soon as they were through the door Toni got confused “why did you bring me to the locker room?”. Cheryl set her down on a bench and started rummaging through her locker “I keep a first-aid kit in my locker”. “why?” Toni asked still confused seeing as there is a school nurse. Cheryl tensed up and stopped what she was doing for a quick second before responding ”well i uh.. Keep it in case someone gets hurt at practice or something”. 

She could feel Toni’s gaze on her back as she knew that really didn’t sound very convincing but she was more than happy when Toni stopped asking about it further. The real reason she keeps it there is for the wounds that Penelope always provided her with that would sometimes hurt longer than others, so she always keeps a first-aid kit with also some pain killers in them in her own bathroom and in her vixens locker. 

When she found the first-aid kit she turned around again and set it right next to Toni on the bench. She got out a cloth and some alchahol based ointment that she put on the cloth and started cleaning Toni’s seeing as she clearly hadn’t done it herself. She wispered a quick “sorry” when she took the cloth to clean the cut in her eyebrow and Toni hissed in pain. 

When she was done she quickly scanned over Toni”s body trying not to think about how good she looked. “Anywhere else?”. Toni thought for a bit not wanting to tell her about her ribs troubling her even more, the redhead already skipped a class for her after al. “Oh no its fine, thank you” Cheryl looked at her sharply catching her in her lie as she saw the brunette having trouble with her ribs earlier. 

“Toni? Are u sure?” she said wanting to give her one more chance to tell the truth. Toni sighed deeply before looking away from Cheryl “no” she whispered just loud enough for the redhead to hear. “where?” Cheryl said cupping toni’s chin again to make her look her in the eyes. “My ribs and my arm” Toni said quietly. 

Cheryl nodded before moving her gaze over to the baggy hoody covering Toni’s torso. “Can you take it off?” she carefully asked after realizing the only way she was gonna be able to help the girl was if she stripped her hoody. Toni looked a bit shocked at Cheryl’s bold question, then hestitated for a bit but eventually moving to take of the hoody. She whined a bit at the movement of taking the hoody of over her head but then threw the piece of cloting on the bench next to her. 

Cheryl’s breath caught in her throat for a bit as she could now see the beautiful naked torso of the girl that had caught her eye for a few weeks now, but she could also now see the full extend of the damage that was done to that beautiful torso and usually bronze arm, that now had a dark blue mark of a big hand wrapped around it and Cheryl immediately recognized that it must have been 1 person that did this to her, 1 very big persoon. 

Toni stiffened for a bit when Cheryl had reached out to carefully stroke the pads of her fingers over the gigantich bruise that took over the full right side of Toni’s ribs, her touch leaving behind goosebumps on the damaged skin. “Who did this?” Cheryl breathed out before moving her gaze up agian to look Toni in the eyes. Toni looked hesitant for a bit but eventually sighed and anwsered “my unle”. Cheryl looked her in the eye for a moment and saw the tears that were now streaming down her face. She hesitated about asking the question that was in her mind now. “Why?”. 

Toni knew her next sentence was gonna be harsh and would probably only piss the redhead off, but she was really confused about the sudden affection the girl had for her. “Cheryl you dont have to act nice out of pity”. Toni expected the redhead to snap right there and make some snarky coment about the serpent but it never came. Instead the redhead took a big breath and spoke up again “but I'm not, I dont pity you, I care Toni” the redhead whispered with a smile on her lips, not the sarcastic HBIC smile she gave her ‘friends', no this was a Cheryl Blossom smile. 

“I live with my uncle but he doesn’t like me actually being there when he is, so when i had nowhere to sleep last night i had no other option but to go there, and he didn’t really like that” Toni looked dowt at the end of that sentence wiping the tears streaming down her face and fidgeting with her fingers. She was becoming very nervous al of the sudden sitting shirtless in front of the girl she had been crushing on for days now spilling her heart out to her. 

“I’m sorry he did this to you, you didn’t deserve this”. Cheryl looked sadly at her Toni looked up into her eyes again very confused. “Why? Why do you suddenly care about me? Yesterday you seeemed like u didn’t even want to talk to me? Why would you suddenly-” Toni’s ranting stopped as she felt two ands carfelly grab her cheeks and soft plump lips connect to hers. It took her a while to realize what was happening but quickly caught up to the redheads movement, swiftly moving her arms down to rest both her hands on Cheryls hips as Cheryl had a hold of Toni’s cheeks. 

After they both pulled away to catch their breath they looked into each others eyes again, Cheryl quickly looked away now ashamed of what she had done after seeing confusion in Toni’s eyes. “I’m sorry i didnt mean to force you into somethi-” This time it was Toni stopping Cheryl ranting after she cupped her cheeks and kissed her deeply again, this time it lasted longer only stopping when they needed air. “I care about you too Cheryl” Toni said softly gazing into Cheryls eyes again and the frown Cheryl had earlier was now replaced by a big genuine smile. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

So yeah, it was very unlikely for them to even meet each other. But they did. They loved each other. They were both from completely different worlds but they never felt apart again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading <3
> 
> plz leve a comment if you have any suggestions of fics i could also make because i do really enjoy making these but i dont really have a lot of inspiration :')


End file.
